My Sacrifice
by White Rose2
Summary: I am going to be reposting in about 1-2 weeks in the meantime, I wish for three of my reviewers who left me bad reviews to click and see what I have to say to them.


My Sacrifice  
  
Rating- R Plot- This is a story that takes place after Draco and Harry get together, but when a girl transfers to Hogwarts will she cause trouble between the D & H, or does she like both of them and end up sacrificing herself for them? This story will have an unexpected twist, the transfer student could live, and Harry, Draco, and New Character could end as up as a couple! Genre- Romance, Angst, General Harry will be O.O.C. in this chapter, sorry but you will understand as the story comes along.  
  
CHAPTER 1. The Sorting Harry's P.O.V. It was October the 13 when the school got over the shock of Malfoy and I getting together, in that time Hermione and Ron, my two best friends, had admitted their feelings to one another. Little did we know that this day would change our lives forever.  
  
We were eating dinner in the Great Hall, when we saw Professor McGonagall walk up to Professor Dumbledore, and whisper something in his ear. Hermione was watching curiously while Ron stuffed his face as normal, but we all watched Dumbledore stand up, and walk to the golden doors and opened them. He stopped, and let a girl, no woman walk by, what the bloody hell am I thinking?!?! I'm with Draco and I am very happy, yet. something about that girl is intriguing.  
  
"This year we have a transfer student from the American All Girls Witchcraft Asylum. Her name is Amber Riddle. Now I know that name may seem a little odd to some of you, and I want to clear something's up. I however, cannot tell the whole story, as it's her life's story. Well number one, for those of you who do not know who Tom Riddle is, I have to tell you, that is Lord Voldemort's real name."  
  
Whispers broke out across the Hall, the teachers and students alike looked at Dumbledore as if he had finally gone off the deep end. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors where in shock. Then, they finally turned to Harry who said, "A Riddle? Great now his daughters' going to try to kill me, but it makes you wonder if she's here to do his dirty work for him, doesn't it?" The entire table nodded in agreement, however, Neville spoke out, "Well, it makes me uncomfortable that someone with a father like that is in this school." Dumbledore still spoke, and his last comment was, "After Miss. Riddle is sorted would all seventh year Gryffindors, and Mr. Malfoy please come to my office." Third person P.O.V.  
  
Professor McGonagall look a bit apprehensive of the fact a Riddle would be sitting on this stool just seconds from now. She spoke in a clear, but nervous voice, "Riddle, Amber."  
  
A girl with shoulder length curly brown hair, and black piercing eyes, and a smirk walked out onto the platform in front of the professors, and just stood as if waiting for something.  
  
Harry, Ron, and the rest of the male population of Hogwarts let their jaws drop to the floor, when they saw what she was wearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber wore tight dark blue, flare blue jean pants, a silver chain for a belt, she wore a black v-neck spaghetti strap shirt, she had a leather jacket behind her back, but it covered her left arm (she held onto it with one finger), and she also wore black leather ankle boots. She wore purple eye shadow, with silver eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss. She had her eyebrow pierced there was a silver stud in it, she had on a pair of diamond studs, in her first set of earring holes, in her second she had a silver stud, with a diamond ship in it, and at the top of her left ear she wore a snake, it had diamond chips for eyes and diamonds for its tongue. She walked gracefully up to the three-legged stool and sat down, (and here's what's going on between Amber, and the sorting hat.)  
  
'Ah, another Riddle.' 'I am not like him.' 'I can see that, but how does that explain your mark?' 'I got it when I was eight, and wanted to be like him, you have no idea what I've been through." 'I can see it's all here in your head, ah, the incident caused you to go rebel.' 'Yes, so have you come to a decision about my house?' 'Yes, I have I want to see you and Harry overcome your differences, and I also want a report on whose temper is worse, yours or Ron Weasleys', whose smarter Hermione Granger or you, and finally who's more of a smart elic you or Draco Malfoy. Do my decision is "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
The hall was silent as Amber stood up confused as to where Gryffindor table was, because there was no clapping. Then Ginny Weasley stood up and started to clap, and soon all sixth year and below joined in, and only the seventh year stood silent. She started to walk toward the Gryffindor table, smiling gratefully at Ginny, who simply gave her a knowing look.  
  
"Well, Miss Riddle is now a seventh year Gryffindor. Well, I hope you all like your new addition." Dumbledore said  
  
Amber sat down in her seat, but not before putting her jacket on. What she did not realize however was that Harry was on her left side, and Seamus Finnegan was on the right, across from her was Ginny with Neville, beside Ginny was Hermione, and on Harry's left side is where Ron sat. Each was glaring at her, in a different way. Neville with fear, Seamus with curiosity, Ginny with admiration (FOR Actually sitting down beside Harry), Hermione with confusion, and fear, Ron with hatred, and a bit of fear, and Harry with pure loathing a look that he reserved for Snape alone.  
  
Amber looked at them with an intense glare that caused all of them to look away until she reached Harry with that glare. He stared right back and looked deep within her eyes.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter. I thought I might meet you here. My father speaks of you often." She said this with a superior voice and of all nerve with a smirk on her face  
  
Harry did not take this very well and pushed himself away from the table and knocked his chair over he looked her straight in her eye, and spoke harshly and loudly for the whole hall to hear, "You little bitch, how dare you walk into Hogwarts and say that, you have no idea what I've been through. So you just shut you damn mouth before I fucking shut it for you!" And to emphasize this statement hit her with a right hook as hard as he could. This blow was enough to knock Amber out of her seat and send her sliding on the floor of the hall, and when she stopped there was a trail of crimson blood on the floor. When Amber sat up they saw where the blood had come from. Her right cheek was cut pretty badly from the hit, but what surprised them was that she got up straight away. And looked Harry in the eye, turned to the Headmaster and said, "Headmaster, I don't think I am welcome here, I'll go for a walk on the ground. Please send me an owl with a note telling me when he's left." She turned to walk away when Professor Snape spoke up, "Perhaps, Miss Riddle you should go to the infirmary and get that cut taken care of." He spoke with concern in his voice for once. "I don't need to. I have had worse than this. I think you know what I mean. Where's my stuff?"  
  
"If you are talking about that one thing in particular it's hanging up on the nail beside the door. I expect there's a nice quiet place to practice on the rock in the middle of the lake." Dumbledore had said this softly.  
  
"Thank-you, Professor's." She took one look at Harry in the eyes and walked away.  
  
"Mr. Potter after you are through eating you will go down to the lake and tell Miss Riddle you are through eating yourself." The Headmaster smiled in a sympathetic way at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Down at the lake~~~~~~~~~~ Amber walked down to the lake, her cheek still bleeding freely. She had picked up her sword and jumped to the rock.  
  
She stood there and just looked at everything for a few minutes, the she started to practice.  
  
The unsheathed the diamond encrusted sword, and whirled it around a few times. Than, her routine started. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As I watch the sunset I come to my past It haunts me in my dreams every night I realize that I am trapped by destiny ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amber took to sword twirled it between both of her hands and made a daring catch with the blade less than a centimeter away from her hand. Thoughts were racing through her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My dreams. My Hopes. They don't matter, no one cares They don't give a damn ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thoughts about her life, her destiny, her father, and Harry Potter each thought connected in some way. Now that she thought about it, she wondered why. Her father told his death eaters about me and he said, 'Alis volat propriis alere flammam.' (Translation: She flies on her own wings to feed the flame.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I have given up on dreaming I learned a lesson in that Reality hit me hard ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She finished her routine by throwing the sword in the air, back flipping, and catching it with the blade right above her palm. She sat on the rock and watched the sunset, until she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around sword in hand, and came face to face with a boy about 5'7 maybe taller. He had silver blond hair, and gleaming silver eyes with a hint of blue in them. His hair fell in his eyes as he stared in her eyes. She jumped deftly from the rock, turned, and said, "What do you want?" "Harry told me to come get you, because he is through eating." "He was supposed to come out and get me. Was he not?" "What, so you can have a chance to do your fathers' work? I don't think so!" "You don't know me so do not make judgments so damn fast!"  
  
" You are a Riddle; your probably just like your father. Evil, probably have the dark Mark on your arm burning like hell." "Malfoy, (She sighed) I may not be able to tell you the whole truth, but I will tell you some of it. If you are willing to listen." "Why should I listen? Huh, answer me that and maybe just maybe I will listen." The sunset behind him made him look dangerous, with his silvery blonde hair, and piercing silver eyes glaring at her. Amber P.O.V. I look at him wondering why he is so defensive of Harry, is it friend ship? No, it couldn't be. I hear myself reply, "If you listen I may be able to save Harry's life. I'll give you till midnight to decide. I'll be waiting at the portrait of Celestia. If you don't show up I'll know. Goodnight Draco." She started to walk off when he whirled around grabbed her by the elbow harshly, and said "I want one question answered now, where is the mark?" "Let go of my arm and I shall show you." He let go slowly She slid off her leather jacket and turned her left arm to him. Draco P.O.V. This mark is different from the others, he thought as he looked at the intricate snake and skull design. He noticed the difference right away. The crown, the crown of course. "How?" He asked "Midnight." Was all she said before she walked off.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. I know Harry is a bit out of character. But come on think of all he's been through. Hell, I'd hit her too. Read and Review, and Flames will be used to make a bonfire. Fire_Pheonix_Dragon P.S. I am also RubyRedGem for those who have read my stories 


End file.
